<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back in the Day || Skeos Fanfic by Milk_Chi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646232">Back in the Day || Skeos Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Chi/pseuds/Milk_Chi'>Milk_Chi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Mild Gore, No shipping, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Chi/pseuds/Milk_Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WAS TALKING TO SKEOS WHILE TRYNA FIGURE OUT WAT TO WRITE POG CHAMP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hallo! Hi milk here uhm yeah Skeos fanfic i dont know what i'm doing but here :D i need to add this first chapter so i can give it to the discord so they can save it and wait till i finish the first chapter :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>:P</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Skeos stared at the white walls of this small little containment the others called it "A Home" He defiantly was not the only one here he had a friend... a few rooms down they hadn't exchanged names yet but he looks like he was in pain the first time Skeos saw him. He had white and black marks on his face... Uhm Red and Green eyes as well.. Skeos was currently sleeping he just couldn't stop thinking about him.. A Few seconds later the door opened it was loud had the sounds of screeching. Skeos woke up because of this looking at the person who entered the room, He couldn't see who it was at all his vision had gone blurry all of a sudden, Skeos was grabbed and dragged out of the room he tried to scream but couldn't nothing. not even a noise he just couldn't speak.. He was brought into a room and put onto what looked like a hospital bed, He can only recall being strapped down and having multiple things injected into him he remembered there was a lot of screaming, Skeos fell unconscious</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He later woke up in his "Room"   Skeos felt a sharp pain in his entire body he stared at his hand it looked to have turned a dark blue, from its original pale nude. Skeos hugged his Knees practically screaming in pain now as wings popped straight out of his back leaving blood to stain his clothes and his back. Skeos fell unconscious again too much pain not even a hybrid could handle he's lucky he inst dead yet. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Skeos finally woke up. He had been unconscious for a total of 3 days. Skeos just kinda sat there not sure why or how he was not in fact dead. Skeos sighed standing up well at least attempting Skeos barely could stand.. Skeos looked around before the door opened. It was in fact time for the younger people here to go outside. Skeos walked out and followed the large-ish group of kids outside. Skeos stared he was looking for his friend, He had caught a glimpse of him and walked over. "Hey.." Skeos said looking at him. The taller kid turned around and looked at Skeos. "Hallo." He replied. "The markings grew." Skeos replied pointing to the black and white markings on his face, The taller replied with a nod. "Your skin's blue..." Skeos looked down " Yeah.."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A couple days later his friend was gone. The morning announcments said he had died. Skeos just shurnk in the cell he was scared.. Really scared now. They had kept coming to his room. Injecting him with stuff. He was just about to give up and break.. But Skeos didnt he knew he would get out a some point. Hopefully. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[Alright end of chapter 1.. I'll probably start writing chapter 2 soon. But i'm loosing motivation oof]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>